6th century
The sixth century of Rokugan's history. Notable events The following are the most notable events of the sixth century: Culture * 501 - Boar Clan Champion Heichi Shizugai refuses to pay taxes. :: Every member of the Boar Clan is sacrificed by Agasha Ryuden to create the Anvil of Despair. :: Emerald Champion Doji Shioden sends an Imperial Legion to eradicate the Boar Clan, but they are all missing. * 508 - Asahina Yajinden uses the Anvil of Despair to create the Bloodswords. Yajinden then gives them to four of the Clan Champions: Bayushi Rikoji, Doji Tanaka, Hida Tenburo and Akodo Meikuko. * 510 - Gusai family destroyed. * 511 - Discovery of the Naga city Nirukti. Hantei XI orders the city destroyed and all its inhabitants slaughtered. * 514 - A tsunami hits the seashore provinces of the Crane. Bloodspeaker cultists steal several of the corpses. :: Hantei Hikawa becomes Hantei XII. * 518 - Akodo Kento becomes Lion Clan Champion. * 520 - Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kamei requests his brother Daidoji Hira to commit seppuku for his erratic behaviour. Hira flees with his followers to the Uebe Marshes. :: Daidoji Kasako becomes Daidoji Daimyo. * 523 - Gorinno presides the funeral of Akodo Samune. * 525 - The Crane Clan begins the use of courier pigeons. :: Isawa Amiku becomes Master of Void. :: Sporadic peasant revolts plague the Crane and Scorpion lands. * 528 - Kakita Wayozu is named sensei of the Kakita Artisan Academy. :: Bloodspeakers take control of one Dragon province, which is renamed the Crimson Kingdom. * 529 - Destruction of the Bloodspeaker Crimson Kingdom. * 531 - Isawa Amiku regains his sanity and resigns as Master of Void. He retires as a monk and joins the Order of the Thousand Fortunes. * 533 - Bayushi Megumi becomes Scorpion Clan Champion. :: Betrothal of Crane Clan Champion Doji Iwata and Bayushi Megumi. * 534 - Hantei XII proclaims the merged Crane/Scorpion “Clan of Air” will be known as the Hawk Clan. :: Scorpion, Crane and Phoenix Clan undertake a major covert campaign to push back against the moevement Five Rings, Five Clans. :: A drought afflicts the northern Empire. :: The waves of oni attacking Crab lands taper off. :: Several Scorpion and Crane samurai commit kanshi in protest of the expected destruction of both clans. * 535 - Scorpion Clan Champion dismiss her plan to assassinate the Imperial Advisor Gorinno. :: Akodo Renzu becomes Lion Clan Champion. * 540 - Imperial Winter Court is held at the High House of Light. Many guests died in the Dragon mountain passes. * 543 - The Unicorn Clan battled with a distant remnant of the ancient troll empire. * 545 - Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Junzen entrusts his son Bayushi Tesaguri with the 4th, 5th and 6th Black Scrolls. Tesaguri sells the scrolls to the Phoenix Clan. Yogo Daimyo Yogo Ichinore reports this to Junzen who has Tesaguri captured bound to a tree, starting the tradition of Traitor's Grove. * 575 - Hantei Okucheo exposed three separate plots designed to gain power for clan daimyo and to take it from others more closely allied with the Imperial houses. * 589 - Hantei XV retires. In spring Hantei XVI becomes Emperor. :: In summer Akodo Tsurikan, Daidoji Tojo, Shosuro Tsia, Hida Tsuneo, Miya Karuo, and Suzume Kirako, Emperor's childhood friends, are recalled as his advisors. :: An extensive overhaul of the roads in the Empire is comissioned by Hantei XVI. * 590 - In autumn the Empire celebrates the Golden Harvest. :: In winter Hantei XVI forces retirement or orders assassination of many of the older and more traditional samurai in the Empire. * 591 - Creation of the Golden Legion. :: Hantei XVI takes Doji Hime as his concubine. :: Doji Rin, Crane Clan Champion, Emerald Champion, and father to Doji Hime, retires. * 592 - A vision from Shinjo set the Unicorn Clan on their journey home to Rokugan. :: Hantei XVI marries his pregnant concubine Doji Hime. * 593 - In spring Otomo Hime slips in the palace gardens and miscarries. Hantei XVI executes the gardeners and servants in charge of that part of the Imperial Palace. :: Daidoji Tojo becomes a senior member of the Daidoji Trading Council. * 594 - Daidoji Tojo betrays Hantei XVI's trust to discredit a childhood rival within the Daidoji Trading Council. :: Daidoji Tojo is hanged for crimes against the Empire. :: Hantei XVI begins to refer to himself publicly as the Steel Chrysanthemum. :: Prominent Crane commit seppuku after they become disgraced at winter court. * 595 - Hida Tsuneo becomes the Crab Clan Champion. :: The Crab Clan is declared the Right Hand of the Emperor. :: Otosan Uchi is patroled by Crab bushi. :: A Crane province unable to pay the Imperial Taxes is punished by the Golden Legion, which kill every samurai in the province. :: In winter the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Orikan begins to recall all of the Dragon Clan samurai to the Dragon lands. * 596 - Otomo Hime miscarries a second time. :: The Steel Magistrates are formed and begins a secret war against the Scorpion information network. * 597 - Trade caravans of those known to disagree with Hantei XVI's policies begin to disappear on roads patrolled by the Golden Legion. :: Many Otomo with close blood ties to the Imperial line died. Hantei XVI arranged all of these deaths. :: The Steel Magistrates executed samurai who conspired against the Emperor. * The Crab Clan begins to stockpile supplies. Magic and Religion * 514 - Gorinno establishes the ritual of cremation which would become the standard funeral rites for all of the Empire. * 519 - The monk Gorinno is arrested for heresy, and immediately releases by the Emperor's personal intervention. * 520 - Peasant revolts erupt in Crane and Scorpion lands to demand the Empire recognize the Heresy of the Five Rings. * 521 - The Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Eiji contacts the monk Gorinno. * 523 - The Monastery of the Five Rings begins to be built. The Order of the Five Rings is founded. * 525 - The Brotherhood of Shinsei is plagued by acts of violence between its various sects over Gorinno's teachings. * 527 - The Order of the Five Rings is expelled from Crab lands. :: Open violence erupts between Shintaoist and Fortunist sects of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Dragon samurai are sent to act as peacekeepers between the rival factions. * 528 - The Monastery of the Five Rings is completed. * 532 - Hantei XIII appoints Gorinno as Imperial Advisor. :: Major members of both Scorpion and Crane Clans are forced to marry, paving the way for an intended full merging in one Great Clan. * 533 - Order of the Five Rings monks openly harass and attack Fortunist monks across the Empire. * 534 - Order of the Five Rings monks openly attack opposing samurai and monks. :: Dragon peacekeeepers actively opposed the Five Rings monks. :: The Brotherhood of Shinsei hold a Great Convocation to discuss the ongoing problems created by both the Order of the Five Rings and Gorinno's teachings. * 535 - The Order of the Five Rings is named a False Path by the Brotherhood of Shinsei, Gorinno is banished from Imperial Court and his order disbanded by Imperial Edict. The Heresy of the Five Rings comes to an end. Military history * 509 - Red Snow Battle. * 510 - Battle of Stolen Graves. * 516 - A large group of oni attacks the Crab lands working together. * 518 - Bayushi Tsuya captures Shiro no Meiyo from the Lion Clan. * 520 - Foxfire War begins. * 526 - Siege of Shiro Kuni. * 531 - The Lion defeats a Phoenix army for the control of the Monastery of the Five Rings. * 533 - Battle of Kenson Gakka. * 535 - A massive invading Crab army, Kakita Wayozu and a group of Kakita Artisans vanish without a trace on the bridge crossing a ravine near the River of White Waters. * The Unicorn Clan during his wanderings out of Rokugan battled with a distant remnant of the ancient troll empire. * 554 - Battle at Fortune's Plain * 580 - The Lion Clan attempt to annex the lands of the Centipede Clan, but fail. * 582 - The Crane go to war with the Lion Clan. * 598 - Toshi Ranbo is occupied by the Crane for a period of eight days. * 600 - Toshi Ranbo whistands a Crane assault. Births and deaths Births * 539 - Doji Hotei * 569 - Hantei XVI * 570 - Seppun Hanako :: Otomo Tanaka * 572 - Otomo Michiko :: Otomo Tsurichi * 579 - Otomo Yurikan * 593 - Moto Chai * 600 - Hantei XVII Deaths * 501 - Heichi Shizugai :: Doji Yoshi * 509 - Hida Tenburo :: Togashi Moho :: Akodo Meikuko * 510 - Doji Hirofumi :: Doji Tanaka :: Gusai Rioshida :: Kitsu Tokuo :: Shiba Nakafusa * 511 - Kaiu Gineza * 514 - Hantei XI * 515 - Asahina Yajinden * 518 - Akodo Ieyatsu * 520 - Daidoji Hira * 523 - Daidoji Yasuhira * 529 - Chikako * 531 - Kuni Watabe :: Ugoie * 532 - Hantei XII * 533 - Mirumoto Dehoda * 535 - Akodo Kento :: Kakita Wayozu :: Kitsu Eiji * 545 - Bayushi Tesaguri * 582 - Doji Hotei * 595 - Hida Tadaka * 597 - Hantei XV * 600 - Bayushi Uduwara :: Daidoji Kukojin Year-by-year The following is a timeline of the events of the sixth century. *06